


Uninhibited: Ron

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Dubious Consent, Fantasy Threesome - F/F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is sent, by his mother, to bring Harry some sandwiches after the other boy does not come down for them. Harry's Family-Gift had, unintentionally, brought some long-suppressed urges to the surface of Ron's psyche. When Ron stumbles upon a nude Harry Potter, asleep in their shared room, he cannot help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Ron

Ron Weasley was not gay. He was certain of that fact, since he had had so many dreams, fantasies, and general thoughts about the girls in his year at Hogwarts; even wanking to the thought of many of them, and had always thought of his activities earlier in life as a faze. Of harmless messing around. Before now, he would have been certain that nothing could change that fact. Had been certain that the dreams he had about Harry, and the fact that his best mate occasionally popped into his head while he was knocking one out, were random. Unimportant, even.

And, yet, as he followed his mom's calls to the kitchen, he could not get the thought of Harry; the new Harry, out of his head. Even if he _had_ been gay, he would have bet anything, even money he did not have, before today that he would be the _fucker_ not the _fucked_. That it would be _him_ plunging his freckled cock, because his entire effing body was freckled, into Harry's tight arse. Now... now, that was not what he was thinking about. Well, not all he was thinking about. No; with Harry's changes, the height and muscle particularly, Ron was not so certain about the way it would work.

'No!' Ron berated himself, as his mind wandered to his best mate yet again; as it had been all day as he attempted to clean that bloody cupboard. 'Lavender! Hermione! Lavender and Hermione 69ing while I fuck Lavender and Hermione licks my balls!' He chanted at himself, calling the masturbatory fantasy to his mind as he shifted his trousers, after checking that nobody was around, so that his cock pointing straight up; the head trapped in his waistband, and his shirt was hiding the condition. he closed his eyes, to make the fantasy more vivid, and could almost picture the sight.

lavender would be on top, of course, so that Ron would have access to her cunt as she frigged Hermione urgently, and as Hermione returned the favour. Ron would not go easy on the girl; he'd plunge his cock right into her, no doubt she could take it, and her cries would vibrate Hermione's cunt. the bushy haired girl would cry out in ecstasy, and Ron would seize Lavender's hips to get better leverage. He would pull out 'til barely any of him was inside her, and his ass would stick out slightly. Then, the door to the room would open, and Harry would be stood there, looking shocked at stumbling upon them. But he would recover, and the girls would flee, blushing, as Harry ogled them as they ran away. Then, he would slowly close the door, and it would just be him and Ron. Ron was buck naked, and Harry's eyes would be drawn south, just as Ron spotted the tent that his best mate was pitching. Harry would step forwards, hands going to his buttons and-

'No! No! No! No!' Ron berated himself yet again as his penis throbbed. He ignored the appendage, as he entered the kitchen and had a plate of sandwiches forced upon him by his mother.

“Here; take these to Harry!” She ordered. “He didn't come down to get any; poor dear must have fallen asleep...” She trailed off with a worried frown, as Ron tried to argue.

“But-”

“No buts!” Was his mother's response, and the red haired boy was shoved out of the doorway just before it slammed shut.

“Fuck.” He muttered, as he looked at the staircase before him; it was suddenly a daunting sight. He began to walk up the stairs, with his head bowed as he prayed for his erection to go away. No matter what he thought of, his boner was staying put, and the boy muttered angrily to himself, as two other redheads watched with smirks.

“What do you think's gotten Ronnikins down, o brother of mine?” One of the twins asked the other.

“I haven't a clue, dear brother, but I suggest we investigate post haste.” Was the other's response.

Ron reached the top of the stairs, and gulped nervously as he stood before his shared room's door. How was he this nervous? It felt like he was stood before Fleur, or something, after his... faux pah, to give it a kind description, last year around the ball. Ignoring the butterflies, Ron gripped the door knob, took a deep breath to prepare himself, and entered the room.

His preparations were not anywhere near sufficient, and the teen very nearly dropped the plate of sandwiches he was carrying.

There, lying on top of his bed in, asleep, plain view of Ron, was Harry Potter. A very naked, very sexy, Harry Potter. A very naked, very sexy, very hard Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley knew that his dick was longer than average. Not massively so, but it was nearer eight inches than seven, and he had compared it to the others while showering; they were not overly shy, and he had noticed covert glances being cast at him by the other boys. It didn't bother him. In fact, it made him feel proud, but now he could see why Harry had refrained from showering in a group.

He was hung.

Hung like a freakin' Hippogriff.

But that must not have been the entire reason, Ron realised, as he placed the plate on one of the bedroom tables. No, the more accurate reason would be that the cock would turn a straight man gay! It was... As Ron knelt next to Harry's bed; in between his best mate's legs, he could only think of one word to describe it, and it was not one he ever thought he could apply to male genitalia.

“Perfect...” Perhaps it would be a little too long for that definition, normally, but with Harry Potter at the other end, you knew that he would be careful. Wouldn't be an untalented brute that just rammed it in, as Ron was forced to admit he may well be. It might take some effort, but witches and wizards were more durable, and adaptable, than Muggles. They were far more suited to sex, especially, as Ron had been told early in his life. With witches, they had had to adapt to the engorged rods that came from having that spell in their arsenal, and evolution had taken care of the rest. Both witches and wizards had no taboo about sexual interaction with either sex; religion was the main cause of that in Muggle society and, since they had tried to burn magicals, the hidden community had never warmed to Christianity, or any other mainstream religion, and so wizards had long been taking it up the ass when there were no females around. This included Ron, and his _harmless fun._

Ron trailed his finger down one of the veins of Harry's dick; not too prominent, so as to be off-putting, but completing the image of the member well. The, he prodded at the swollen, pink-red head that was slick with precum, and watched the rod sway before regaining its almost vertical position. At the base, there as a lot of pubic hair, which disappointed Ron somewhat. As he examined the penis, he thought that a trimmed look would suit Harry more, though bald would make it look all too prominent; a jutting dagger from his crotch, ready to impale, that would be... intimidating. Not that it wasn't somewhat intimidating already, but that would be going overboard. Below it, heavy balls rested, and would normally hang, the size of Ginny's fist. They, too, were a little hairy, and Ron hoped Harry would change that.

Ron was slightly nervous as he raised his hand properly, and moved it towards the gorgeous cock in front of him. He glanced at Harry's face, and found him out cold. The teen must have been knackered to be sleeping so deeply, Ron briefly thought, but discarded it in favour of more... appetising matters. His hand, unusually large as it was, wrapped around Harry, yet the fingers barely met, and Ron grinned at the fact as he moved his hand up the length of his best mate's cock, and back down; pulling the foreskin to reveal more of the bulbous head. The sight made him lick his lips, before glancing nervously at his friend again. Again, he stroked the length, now rising to a squat to observe the way the head twitched, and a drop of misty liquid ran down the head, onto the body, and dripped onto Ron's hand.

The red-haired boy took a hold of Harry with his left hand, and brought his right knuckle to his mouth. His tongue darted out, and tasted the precum. His knees buckled, as much as they could when crouching, at the taste and Ron let out a slight moan. It was almost addictive. Could be sold as a drug that anyone would get hooked on. He ran his left hand up the length, and back down.

A thought occurred to him.

If it tasted so good to just get a taste, surely more equalled better. Ron swallowed nervously as he stood, and checked, yet again, that Harry was out of it. The freckled-faced boy glanced at the door, realising he had not made sure it was shut before, and let out a sight of relief to find it was. Pre-emptively, he removed his clothes; he was going all in now. There was no way to explain his way out of what was about to happen if Harry happened to wake, so he figured in for a penny in for a pound. Standing very nervous in front of his best friend, Ron Weasley knelt in front of the bed once more, only this time he was knelt as tall as he could, and had his elbows braced on either side of Harry as he stared at the black haired teen's face. Slowly, he lowered his lips to the beautiful member, and parted his lips.

Ron kissed the front of the head, from his perspective, softly, and was rewarded by the penis twitching. Smiling to himself, he licked his lips and tasted Harry on them; delighting in the flavour and redoubling his determination to get a better taste. He took his unconscious friend's head into his mouth, and sucked once at the same time as he teased the bell-end with his tongue. Immediately, the self-proclaimed straight boy was rewarded with a burst of flavour, and moaned around Harry's cock. The vibrations sent pleasure into the unconscious teen, and a small amount of precum flowed into Ron's mouth as the teen did his best to avoid his teeth touching Harry's dick.

The red haired teen soon realised he would gag with any more than a few inches of Harry in his mouth, and brought his right hand to the base of the cock; removing his mouth very briefly to allow his hand to spread saliva down the length of his friend, and began to run his hand up and down Harry. The penis twitched, and Ron groaned. He brought his other hand to Harry, and took the unconscious boy's balls into hand; rolling them in his palm. Harry twitched, and Ron moaned quietly around the massive cock in his mouth; redoubling his efforts as his hand sped up.

Harry's member spasmed once more in Ron's mouth, before Ron's own cock rubbed against his friend's leg as he shifted in place.

A thought occurred to Ron, and he reluctantly moved his mouth off Harry's tip. Quickly, he licked the length, from balls to tip, to provide lubricant for what came next, and stood over Harry. Breathing heavily, both from being turned on and nervous, Ron leant over his sleeping friend and prayed that Harry would not wake as their legs brushed. He didn't, and Ron let out a sigh of relief. Ron took a hold of his own cock, and directed it to Harry's larger member.

With a groan, Ron rubbed his dick against that of his sleeping friend, and took a hold of Harry with his other hand. He could not be as forceful as he wanted, but Ron felt a thrill as he rubbed his and Harry's dicks together; he slowly, subtly, lowered himself, and felt his member slide against that of his friend. Then, Ron placed his own dick's pre-cum soaked head against the body of Harry's cock, running it up and down the length of his almost-bother as he stared down, and watched the erotic sight of their penises grinding together.

Ron moved his own rod, slowly, up Harry's, until his head of his mingled with the bell-end of his unconscious best-mate, and felt his balls tighten as their precum mixed. He began to run his hand along his own length, quietly gasping and grunting as he neared his orgasm. He already envisioned his cum spraying over Harry's sleeping form, and would have made it a reality, had the unforeseen not occurred.

“Well, well,” A voice Ron knew well spoke. “What do we have here?”


End file.
